<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sleepy Smooches by MimiSeda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27941066">Sleepy Smooches</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiSeda/pseuds/MimiSeda'>MimiSeda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Viewpoints of Yearning [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dead by Daylight (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, F/M, Jake is tired of your shit but adores you anyway, Kiss-Fic, Kissing, Literally just them kissing, M/M, Maybe a little sexual but that’s it, No more no less, Reader-Insert, Romance, Short One Shot, cliffhanger?, that’s it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:40:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27941066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiSeda/pseuds/MimiSeda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake gives attention to his significant other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jake Park/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Viewpoints of Yearning [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2233479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sleepy Smooches</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Go to bed.” Jake mumbled tiredly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I am in bed, you go to bed.” You retorted playfully, eyes examining Jake’s sleepy face. His eyes were closed and his thick eyebrows are scrunched in annoyance. You were moving around too much in bed, you knew, but you also couldn’t help that you’re just not sleepy. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So who gets to deal with an energetic you? The lucky man Jake does.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mmm.. I am in bed.” Jake parroted you while shifting to a more comfortable position, voice rough from being on the verge of unconsciousness.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You kept looking at him. The dull shade of circles under his ever so slightly puffy eyes being a testament to his drowsiness. The faint lines on his strong brows were visible, but not enough muscle used to show the lines on his forehead. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You scooted closer to Jake, hearing his breathing hitch for a second. You pressed your lips against the tip of his<span class="Apple-converted-space"> s</span>traight, modestly wide nose. The man groaned childishly when you did this, but made zero effort to move. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So you continued. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Two more pecks to his nose and your lips moved to his own. They were naturally pursed, but not so much where one would notice it from a close distance, only if they paid attention very, very closely. His lips seemed a bit dry, going hours without anything to soften them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Not that he used any.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You pecked his lips, pulling back and awaiting any reaction.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">... He didn’t react. Hm. Next.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You planted your lips against his chin this time, notably at the dip of his chin and going along his defined jawline a little. Pulling away, you noticed a few blemishes there and a tiny scratch that’s somewhat difficult to see. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Living in the woods has done wonders to your skin and Jake’s, so much that you only see him breakout whenever he’s under too much stress, which is very rarely. Thankfully so.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Even if he was under stress, he didn’t breakout much. However, it was your only indication that allows you to know that Jake had a rough week. He didn’t show it through expression, he always refused to do so, but his skin said it all.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once you kissed Jake’s flat chin again and he didn’t move, you decided to just go ahead and go for the lips once more. If he was truly asleep you’d stop, but his soft breathing gave him away. You moved to peck his lips, but instead of waiting to see his reaction, you closed your eyes and kept kissing him. Your lips didn’t move away from his, you stayed in that same, exact spot and kept pecking him; humming with each kiss you gave and feeling his bottom lip jitter a bit.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">One kiss.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Another.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">One more.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Anothe- He nipped you.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mmph! Hey..” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You pulled back, about to pout at him until you saw his face. You held back a giggle threatening to come up. He was nearly glaring at you with the best ‘The fuck do you want?’ look.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You asked for it.” He said gravelly, his folded, half-lidded brown eyes staring intently at you. The fluffy, messy-haired man moved an arm to prop himself up on his elbow, his eyesight clearing upon staring down at you as you mimicked his movement.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I just want a goodnight kiss from you, Jake. Please..?” You asked as sickeningly sweet and soft as you can.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jake breathes in, then sighs in defeat, dark irises averting and feigning pondering. “Since you said please..” He moved now, pushing himself closer to you, noting how much you tried to mask your giddiness, but failed almost miserably. He fought off a smile at how adorable you looked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jake places a rough hand under your chin and jaw, bringing you in for a gentle brush of his lips against your own, before he amorously presses them together. You happily returned the kiss, the two of you sitting there for seconds just giving light, downy pecks to each other. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You hummed excitedly. This was it! That’s all you wanted. Just to play with him for a bit, get him to play with you, then go to sleep. Tomorrow morning: you’ll make yourself wake up early to cook him breakfast for bed as an apology, maybe put some berries in the pancakes, especially since he found some juicy berries earlier this evening and-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You were suddenly shoved onto your back, mind quickly registering that Jake was above you with an evil glint in his eyes. You gulped.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Uh oh.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You smiled up at him nervously, flustered at his assertiveness. You opened your mouth to say something, but as soon as you did, Jake took advantage of the opportunity and deepens the kiss. His tongue pushed easily past your lips, finding your tongue and toying around with it. He explored your mouth with an unwavering sense of dominance, as if he was claiming you for his own all over again. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You closed your eyes and tried to fight back against that dominance, tongue rolling and pressing against Jake’s with uncertainty, head moving slowly with his. It didn’t take very long for him to overcome you, hearing your muffled whine of defeat as he pulled away. Your lips felt wet and puffy, your cheeks heated as Jake licked his lips and breathed heavily, catching his breath.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The woodsman didn’t wait for you to fully catch yours however, not as he dipped down and caught your lips within his own again. The kiss only becomes more passionate after he elicits a muffled moan out of you. Jake moves away occasionally to breathe a little, tongue still dancing in circles with yours, then he lowers his mouth sensually against yours again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The caramel-skinned man uses both of his hands to move hair out of your face, and rests his palms on both sides of your head, holding you loosely. You couldn’t fathom as to why he does this, but to Jake, he wanted to gaze at all of you. Your head, your eyes, your wet lips, nose, and forehead. He stops and plants a kiss there, then goes back shamelessly ravaging your mouth again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loud, wet smooches filled the room and your ears like ear candy, the occasional, erotic smack only amplifying the need to make-out with Jake longer. It felt like he was seducing you, which he is, but it was the kind of seduction that would probably drain your soul completely if you two didn’t stop. Your mind went dizzy and fuzzy, your hands coming up to grasp desperately at Jake’s arms for security, it felt like you were going to fall part at any moment.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He nipped and bit gently at your top lip, then sucked ever so slightly at your bottom lip, and finally practically shoving his tongue down your throat. You were overwhelmed by his pressure, legs trembling and rubbing together in a needy manner, tiny moans being forced out of you by Jake. One, random groan from the man and you were practically on fire.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jake removes himself from the smooches, a thin trail of your saliva mixed with his appearing, then breaking the connection. His loving, but lustful glare fixates on you, as you two breathed heavily. “You like using that mouth so damn much.” His arm went to the waistband of his pajama pants, an obvious tent there as his hand tugged on the band. Your eyes widened a little timidly, thighs pressing together with heat when Jake murmured his next words, the idea of breakfast in bed being thrown out the window.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why don’t you c’mere and put it to some use?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I felt like writing people kissing. That is all.</p><p>Needed a small break from my other Fic. Was inspired by kissing today.</p><p>Thank you for reading.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>